


Monroe County, Indiana, 2378

by devovere



Series: Raffle drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aging, Drabble, Gen, Hugs, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Second Person, Post-Endgame, Present Tense, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: A mother and child reunion.





	Monroe County, Indiana, 2378

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_class](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_class/gifts).



> Written to a prompt ("Janeway hugging someone") from m_class (warp6 on Tumblr), for a drabble raffle I held to celebrate my hundredth follower.
> 
> Inspiration by Jeri Taylor: 
> 
> “She put her fingers in her ears and began to sing: the first tune that came, unbidden, to her lips was a lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was small. …  
> “The words, she remembered, were about a little girl who put on a hat and took a walking stick and set off into the wide world alone. Her mother was sad that she was going but knew that her daughter had to make her own way.” Mosaic (p. 196)
> 
> Warmest thanks to beta-readers cheile (Cheile), Klugtiger, and Killermanatee, who each pored lovingly over every word of this with me. Any remaining weak spots, of course, are on me.

“Kathryn, you’re home!” 

Your impressions from within her arms: 

White hair so like yours will be. Shoulders, always thin, now stooped. The delectable aroma of caramel brownies, of course. 

You hang up your hat and see her cane in the corner. That’s new since you’ve been away. 

You know it’s not time, so much as grief, that has gnarled her bones, lined her face so deeply. 

You tell her of that other timeline, when an older you cheated to bring you here now. 

She says, “You made your own way, didn’t you? Your own way home to me, at last.”


End file.
